Denmark and Sweden Brothers
by 41Frostbite
Summary: Denmark is hurt by Sweden, and runs off. What will happen when Sweden finds him in a field of wild flowers? -This is a Brotherly love story.-


It began to rain harder as the leaves on the oak trees, that seem to reach for the sky, wither with the weight if the raindrops. Then, the tears of the sky fall off the supportive leaves and die when they hit the ground. The normally messy blond haired cheerful man stood in the middle of a field of wild flowers abnormally sad with his hair soaked from the rain covering his eyes. The rain that fell around him sped up and pelted his smooth skin. The droplets that fell in front of him mixed with the salty water that fell from his eyes. The normally bright and joyful flowers that surround him drooped on the ground as if in sorrow, just like Denmark's mood. The events of the day play back in his mind like a horror movie that America would watch.

(Flashback)

Denmark was feeling lonely, so he decided to invite Sweden over.

"Hey, Sve! It's been avhile since ve seen each other! You vant to come over? Ve can play games and drink beer?"

"Mathias, it's four in the morning. Go to sleep. Leave me alone."

Sve hanged up on him, and the blond haired man waited until nine to call again.

"Sve! Vant to hang out now?

"No."

He hung up again.

The sparkling blue-eyed man called Sweden hourly until 4p.m. Finally Sweden snapped.

"Mathias stop calling me! I NEVER want to come over! I don't love you. Leave me alone!" He hung up on the shocked Dane.

Stunned, Denmark dropped the phone and fell to the floor. Sve's words repeated like a drum in his mind.

'I don't love you.'

It was the cheerful blue-eyed Dane's worst nightmare come to life.

He wasn't loved.

He was so full of fear he ran out of the house into the darkening sky and didn't stop. He didn't even stop when it began to rain. The rain mixed with his overflowing tears. He finally stopped when he came to a huge field of wild flowers that was in the middle of a forest. He had no idea where he was, but the crying flowers made him stop.

(End of Flashback)

Denmark wiped his tears from his eyes as the flashback ended.

"I can't take it," he said aloud, "I can't take veing alone again. My family can't leave me AGAIN!" He screamed throwing his head up at the sky as if the sky would fall and crush him.

Overwhelmed with the day's events he laid down among the wet flowers, and still being soaked by the rain, he fell asleep. Denmark woke up when someone taped his shoulder. He slowly opened his red stained eyes, and was blinded for a moment by the sun.

"Sve? Am I dreaming?" He asked the man in glasses standing over him.

"No. I went to your place. You were gone. I followed the trampled grass and flowers, and then I found you lying in flowers. You know your soaking wet?"

Denmark rubbed his eyes and stood up in front of Sve.

"Vhy you come looking for me? I thought you hated me?"

Sve turned away trying to hide his embarrassed and blushed face.

"Stupid. I was just mad. You kept annoying me. I need time by myself, but I can still spend time with you later."

"I-I thought you vere going to leave me again like you did during the var-." Denmark us interrupted when suddenly Sweden hugs him tightly.

"Sve?"

"Stupid, I won't leave you again. I don't want to hurt you because you're my brother."

Sve gave Denmark a brotherly kiss on the cheek when he said the word 'brother.' Demark started crying and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Brother!" The Dane cried.

These two brothers both blushing and crying stood in the field of flowers when the warming sun rose up in the sky, pushing the dark clouds away. The warmth of the sun made the two men end the hug.

"Denmark, This place is beautiful."

For the first time the Denmark really looked around him. The tall oaks were shining from the rain. The green leaves seemed to glow under the sun in fact the entire ground was glowing! There were roses, sunflowers, tulips, bluebonnets, Marguerite Daisy, Twinflower, and many other flowers he could not name. The flowers were all standing tall and sparkling as they glowed under the new sun's warm and comforting light.

"Vow!"

Denmark blushed more, memorized by the groove of paradise they were in.

"It is amazing," Sweden coughed before he said, "T-This could be our secret place. We can hang out here, or whatever."

"Yes!" The Dane's face brightened, as the Swed's face got redder.

"That's a Vonderful idea! This will be our Secret Garden!"

Sve put his arm around Denmark both of them admiring the place they found.

Sve responds, "Whatever, Brother."


End file.
